


Cupido estúpido, no me elijas a mí

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Advice, Friendship, M/M, Mocking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Ha dicho que la historia de Cupido es una estupidez que se cuenta a los niños. Que lo que siento solo es amor.”





	Cupido estúpido, no me elijas a mí

**Cupido estúpido, no me elijas a mí**

Cuando había visto a Yamada merodear nerviosamente por la sala de ensayo, Yabu se había preocupado.

No podía evitarlo; que fuera por habitud, por miedo que algo fuera mal, o simplemente porque no le gustaba esa expresión en la cara del chico, había ido a preguntarle que pasara.

Y al principio el menor había rechazado de hablar; había dicho que no era nada, que estaba bien, que no estaba nervioso.

Pero su voz, su ceño fruncido, lo traicionaban.

Y Kota había insistido tanto que Ryosuke al final había suspirado, tirándolo por un brazo con aire conspirador, hasta que no fueran afuera de la sala, lejos de oídos indiscretos.

“Prometes que no vas a decirlo a nadie, ¿Yabu-kun?” le pidió el chico, titubeando.

Yabu sonrió un poco, tratando de no hacerse ver, y asintió.

No era mucho mayor que él, pero sabía que a poco más que once años había problemas que podían parecer insuperables, cuando de verdad no lo estaban.

“Te prometo que no voy a decirlo a un alma.” confirmó, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no reír enfrente a la expresión mortalmente seria del menor.

“Bien... desde hace unas semanas me siento... extraño.” empezó, mordiéndose un labio. “Me pasa cuando estoy con Chinen. Es como si me sintiera el estómago vacío y me dolía el pecho. Y entonces siempre tengo gana de estar con él, de llamarlo. No es normal, ¿verdad?” preguntó, con aire preocupado.

La gana de Yabu de echar a reír se hizo casi insostenible pero, otra vez, trató su mejor de contenerse.

“No es extraño, Ryo-chan. Al contrario, es algo perfectamente normal que quieras pasar tu tiempo con él, que te sientas de esa manera cuando está cerca. Solo significa que te has enamorado.” le explicó con simplicidad, cogiendo los hombros, no teniendo éxito de no sonreír.

Recordaba de haberse sentido de esa manera unos años atrás.

Recordaba de haber sentido esas mismas sensaciones por Kei, y de haber sido igualmente confundido.

Entonces, le gustaba hablar con Yamada, explicarle que no había nada malo en lo que sentía por Chinen.

Vio el menor fruncir el ceño y pensar por unos segundos, antes de mirarlo en los ojos.

“Pero, Yabu-kun... chicos tendrían de enamorarse de chicas. No de otros chicos.” dijo, cauto, pero como si fuera algo obvio.

Kota suspiró, rascándose la frente.

Había pasado por eso también, y habría mentido si hubiera dicho que había sido simple admitir con sí mismo de ser enamorado de un chico.

Pero no quería que Yamada tuviera sus mismas inseguridades, no quería que se atormentara cuando estaba perfectamente inútil.

Se mordió un labio, buscando las palabras mejores para aclarar el concepto.

“No es verdad que los chicos solo se enamoran de las chicas, Yama-chan. Te enamora y ya está, no hay una ley que establezca de quien tienes que enamorarte.” viéndolo confundido, siguió. “Cupido dispara flechas hacia todos, no hace distinciones. Pues así como es posible que te enamores de una chica, es posible que te enamores de un chico.” concluyó, peleando un poco con su discurso.

Pero Yamada parecía bastante persuadido; al menos, le gustaba la dirección de sus palabras, le gustaba el consuelo implícito en esas.

El sentido no tenía importancia.

“Pues no hay nada malo en mí, ¿verdad?” quiso sincerarse, y Yabu asintió, sonriéndole y acariciándole con afecto la cabeza.

“Claro que no hay nada malo en ti. Eres exactamente como todos los otros.” lo confortó, poniéndole un brazo en los hombros.

Lentamente, vio Ryosuke sonreír, luego asentir repetidamente, como convenciéndose de lo que acababa de oír.

“Vale. Pues, si todo está bien, voy a decir a Chii-chan que he sido golpeado por Cupido y que estoy enamorado de él.” le dijo, alegre, escapando de su agarre y volviendo dentro la sala. “Gracias, ¡Yabu-kun!” exclamó, dejando el mayor solo, y finalmente libre de reír sin el riesgo de ser visto.

Le gustaba ver esas miradas felices.

Le recordaba de sí mismo a esa edad, cuando se había resignado y había cedido a lo que sentía por Kei.

Solo esperaba que pusiera ir igualmente bien para Yamada.

~

El día siguiente Yabu estaba cerca del dormitorio, junto a Kei, cuando oyó la voz de Yamada llamarlo.

Se giró, diciendo a su novio de esperar un momento, y miró cuidadamente la cara del menor.

Le pareció sereno, pues no se preocupó.

“¡Yabu-kun!” dijo, dirigiéndose rápido hacia él. “¡He hablado con Chinen!” exclamó, la emoción en su voz palpable.

“Oh... ¿y qué te ha dicho?”

“Ha dicho que la historia de Cupido es una estupidez que se cuenta a los niños. Que lo que siento solo es amor.” le explicó, cogiendo los hombros y dejando de sonreír por un momento. “Pero ha dicho que le está bien si soy enamorado de él, y que se quiero puedo ser su novio.” concluyó, mordiéndose un labio y ahora sonriendo tanto que los ojos le se redujeron a una grieta.

Yabu estaba un poco enojado por el comento del chico sobre Cupido, pero no lo dio a ver.

“Estoy feliz por ti, Ryo-chan. Ves, te lo había dicho que es algo perfectamente normal enamorarse de otro chico.” le dijo, sonriendo también.

El menor le puso una mano en el brazo, serio.

“Lo sé qué querías ayudarme con la historia de Cupido, Yabu-kun, y aprecio el esforzó.” le dijo, con aire experto, antes de seguir caminando hacia la entrada del dormitorio. “¡Gracias por el ayuda!” le gritó, desapareciendo dentro del edificio, y dejando a Kota inmóvil en el medio de la acera, mientras Kei se acercaba con aire travieso.

“Cupido, ¿Ko?” le preguntó, sonriendo de manera que dejaba entender cuanto se estuviera esforzando para no reír.

Yabu se giró hacia él, asintiendo.

“Sí, Kei-chan. Cupido.” contestó, tratando de subir el valor.

El menor no insistió, le tomó la mano y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada.

Kota no dijo nada más, para no apeorar su situación.

Sin embargo, estaba convencido.

Cuando miraba a Kei, cuando pensaba en lo que había sufrido y cuanto fuera feliz ahora, se decía que no podía ser casual.

De seguro, estaba gracias a Cupido.


End file.
